pakistanfandomcom-20200213-history
Khuda kay liye
Khuda Kay Liye (Urdu: خدا کے لیے, Hindi: ख़ुदा के लिए, translation: For God; also known in English as In the Name of God) is a Pakistani Urdu language movie written, directed and produced by Shoaib Mansoor. It stars Shaan, Iman Ali and Fawad Ali as its main characters. Plot Three different people from different continents have problems that relate to on going issues and Islam. Two Brothers who are both singers Mansoor,(Shaan) Sarmad,(Fawad) become the best singers in Lahore. Then Sarmad gets religious because of a Islamic activist(Rasheed Naz). He becomes a Taliban member who is pro Islamic, in which he grows a beard and goes against music. In England, a girl Mary aka Mariam is free girl in love with a Gorah (white) person named Dave. His father brutally disapproves of it. Then He tells her that they are going to Pakistan, but he only does to get married to Samrad who is her cousin. they get married in Afghanistan. Meanwhile, Mansoor goes to music school in Chicago. There, he meets a girl named Jenny and instantly falls in love with her. She quits alcohol and questions Pakistan. After 9/11, FBI officer capture him and torture because of his Islamic background. Therefore. Mary takes her father and cousin to court in Pakistan. Eventually, Sarmad withdraws from the case. Reception Khuda Kay Liye was released on July 20th, 2007. It is important to note that this is one of very few, if any, independent motion pictures to be released to a cinema-going Pakistani market. The general trend in local cinema revolves around formulaic song and dance numbers, reminiscent of Lollywood musicals. Independent films, or films that break this formula, are rare if not entirely absent. Khuda Kay Liye was produced in conjunction with the film division of the popular TV network, Geo TV. The film is a joint venture of Pakistan, India, and the United States. Awards and Accolades The film won the silver Pyramid Award for the Best Picture at 31st Cairo International Film Festival, It Also won Roberto Rossellini Award by the Italian film industry. It is the highestgrossing film of Pakistan of all time with a gross of $10 million. Iman Ali makes her cinematic debut with this film, playing an Anglo Pakistani. Shaan's wife is played by Austin Sayre. Ahmed Jahanzeb and Shuja Haider produced the film's soundtrack. Cast * Shaan - Mansoor * Fawad Afzal Khan - Sarmad * Iman Ali - Maryum/Mary * Hameed Sheikh - Sher Shah * Rasheed Naz - Maulana Tahiri * Naeem Tahir * Seemin Raheel * Humayun Kazmi * Najeeb Ullah Anjum * Ayub Khosa * Rufus Graham * Angela Williams * Alex Edwards * Naseeruddin Shah - Maulana Wali (Special Appearance) Music * Background Music: Rohail Hayat * Vocals: Ahmad Jahanzeb, Shuja Haider, Farah Zala, Ammar Hassan, Khawar Jawad, Faiza Mujahid, Saeen Zahoor, Zara Madani and Hadiqa Kiyani * Lyrics: Shoaib Mansoor, Buley Shah, Faiza Mujahid * Compositions: Ahmad Jahanzeb, Shuja Haider, Lagan The Band, Khawar Jawad, Javed Bashir, Kamijee The OST was recorded at Gravity Studios in Chicago by Kamijee Songs * 1. Allah Hu * 2. Bande-I * 3. Bande-II * 4. Duniya * 5. Hamare Hain * 6. Instrumental * 7. Tiluk Kamod * 8. Janie * 9. Khuda Ke Liye http://www.inthenameofgod.com